


Beautiful

by Aquatic_Cryptid



Series: Cryptic Harem [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Validation is my passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_Cryptid/pseuds/Aquatic_Cryptid
Summary: Whirl really doesn't get it.





	Beautiful

Sometimes it baffled Whirl exactly how Cloud found him beautiful. Already he was less than the beauty standard of Cybertronians, but to a completely different species, he couldn't imagine how he was as beautiful to her. Cloud had shown him photos of the many Atharoids, all covered in shining scales, or soft fur, or even the glimmering feathers. All of those soft and squishy details, and yet she still would stare at Whirl with this absolute look of adoration in her eyes. As they laid on her berth and she ran her hands up his spinal strut, she was always gentle with him and it almost pissed him off. Almost. With a hum, Cloud practically purred out her words “You are perfect, how did I get so lucky?”. Whirl scoffed at the praise, and with that Cloud's ears perked. “It's true Whirl. Stop being so mean to yourself.” Cloud whined at him. Whirl grumbled into her neck “You realize I don't even have hands right?”. He couldn't hold her hands, he could barely touch her back, and he always had to be gentle when doing so. Had no mouth to kiss her with, Hell, what could he do with her other than be gentle and have her give all the affection. He didn't know how to word those thoughts, and quite frankly he didn't even want to open up, so he settled with that previous statement. Propping herself up she glanced down at her mate and made a somewhat saddened face. She moved her hands from his back to instead grab his claws and with her usual gentleness kissed her way from his claws to his arm, then to his shoulder and further to his neck. Cloud looked at Whirl with a saddened smile “What is your point? You have claws sure, but you also have a lovely optic and such a lively spirit”. He vented a sigh, he still didn't get how that was ‘lovely’ to her. Cloud kissed all over his helm, before proceeding to leave a little lick on the side of his helm. A playfully disgusted noise came out as Whirl pushed Cloud off of him. That did not stop her from curling right back up to him pulling him on top of her. “Whirl you gotta’ understand, I love you for who you are, the little things don't push me away. You are lovely to me, if you can't see that then I will have to love you twice as much so I can show you.” Arms wrapped around his waist and gingerly her claws rubbed at the wires of his back. Whirl decided it was a good enough answer for the night. He slipped his arms under her pillow and neck. He hummed while finally powering off to doze off with his Conjux Endura.


End file.
